Several means have been devised to attach an electrical device to a circuit board or the like. Originally, the thin metal leads of a transistor were attached to conductive tracks of a circuit board by soldering. This rigidly attached the device but made difficult its removal. Likewise, integrated circuits are commonly soldered to a board.
It is known to solder a receptacle to a circuit board, the receptacle having sockets formed therein to receive the leads of an integrated circuit. The resultant assembly facilitates removal of the integrated circuit.